A Second Sister story
by tdogfilli02
Summary: meet the Second Sister a Inquisitor, who Darth Vader sent out to help Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister to catch the Rebel Ghost Crew. The story is better then how the Summery describes it, please read it and found out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my second fanfic . i own noting all but a few OCs, everyone else is own by Star Wars and Disney. This takes place during season 2 in Rebels.**

 **On A Star Destroyer**

Agent Kallus " Lord Vader the two Inquisitors you have sent are not shown any progress of hunting the jedi"

Darth Vader " of course we will need a third Inquisitor"

The Second sister then walked in and wearing dark armor and a mask, like Seventh Sister.

Darth Vader : now no one can stop three inquisitors"

As Darth Vader left the room.

Agent Kallus "and what is your name.

The Second Sister she then looked at him " it's called Second Sister and i will be your commander.

 **Past Coursent**

 **I am so excited for you Master, you gone from being a Jedi Knight to Master" The young Beautful Blue Female Twi'lek said in excitement**

 **Aayla** Secura: "I know Tala, I promised you i will be back from Felucia, to see you get Knighted"

Tala: Thank you Master"

Aayla: Tala pleased call me Aayla, we are blond relate sisters after are" She said with a smiled.

Tala:"Of curse Aayla, sorry it's just that's what we are post to call each other" She responded, knowing that Jedi weren't post to have attachments, but her and Aayla were sisters. She wasn't born, when Aayla was taken in as a Jedi. But by the time she was three the Jedi sent Aayla herself to get her from there home plant and she would then later become the padwan to her own sister. Tala was happy for her older sister, after frighting in the Clone Wars with her sister, She was now happy to see her master and sister reached Jedi Master and her herself now going to be a Jedi Knight soon. Even more good news is he war is alomost over now that Count Dooku is been killed by Anakin Skywalker.

Aayla: Now give me a hug Sis". She said as they both hugged each other. Aayla soon got in her ship with, some Clones Troopers.

Tala: "Bye Promised you will be back for my Knighted"

Aayla:"I Promised" as Aayla soon left.

Tala then walked away, only did she not no that horrible things would soon come into place.

The end of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey** **guys i am back and here is chapter two.**

Second Sister was soon waiting with Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister, as the Rebel Jedi would soon be here.

Kanan, Ezra and Ashoka had stop running as they saw the three Inquisitors

Ezra " Oh great anther Inquisitor"

Second Sister " oh anther Jedi soon do die" she said as smiling evilly under her mask.

they all soon took each others Lightsabers Ezra took on Fifth Brother, as Kanan took on Seventh Sister and Ashoka took on Second Sister.

as Ashoka quickly charge, Second Sister quickly blocked it, as they froght Ashoka had notice that this Inquisitor was much more skilled then the other two inquisitors, even the one she had froght a year after the Clone wars, was not very impressive. The Second sister then active her spinning blade and hit Ashoka lucky Ashoka was able to dodge it in time. Ashoka then jumped high, but the Second Sister then stoped her spinning lightsaber and blocked her attack. as they started to hit and locked each other.

Second Sister " I am very impressed"

Ashoka " I was going to say the samething" As they continued Ashoka was able to hit her masked and notice who she really was and was surprised.

Ashoka " Tala Secura "

Second Sister " I hadn't been called that in years" she said as she was getting up.

Ashoka " I never would have assumed you would turn to the Dark side, you and your sister were war heroes, what happen to you" Ashoka asking

Second Sister " What happen, what happen was The Jedi Betrayed The Galaxy and were showing to be weak, I survived Order 66 and realized the Jedi weakness, I join the Empire and the Inquisitors and now kill any surviving Jedi"

Storm Troopers then came and shot at the Three Jedi, The three Jedi then escaped

Second Sister " We will meet again" She said.

* * *

Past

Tala " come on let me see Maddie"

Maddie " fine she said" as the recent promoted Brown hair human Jedi Knight said as she showed her, her new Blue Lightsaber.

Tala " I'm so happy for you, Jedi Knight, I can't wait for my promotion in a few days" She said as her and Maddie then walked around the halls of the Jedi Temple.

Maddie then smiled " yes it feels good after all those battles we survived, we are finally step up from just padwans to Jedi Knights"

Tala " Yes it also feels good that the war is almost over"

Maddie " yes i know" As they then continued to walk and talk

The End for Chapter Two

* * *

Auther's Note

Ok good this Chapter is longer then chapter one good, any ways i promised to have Tala surviving order 66 next chapter ok, bye


	3. Chapter 3 Ordder 66

Jedi Temple

Tala was walking in the temple it was dark and as usally there were Jedi every where. As she contiuned to walk she was thinking about her knighting. Then all of a sudden she heard screaming as everyone was running in terror from Clone Troppers as they fired at Jedi.

As she watched in horror as Jedi were getting slaughter one by one. She quickly ran as she knew there were to many of them to face. Two Clone Troppers came and fired at her she pulled out her lightsaber and deflected the blots at them and was able to hit both of them as she wasn't a war hero for noting. She quickly ran for the hidden chambers, where she was able to make it to the shreets. She saw the Jedi Temple in flames horrifiyed by the site of her home and her friends all gone. The clones beytrayed them? Or was it the Jedi who beytrayed the Republic as she saw the news that Mace Window along with three other Jedi Council meembers attampted to kill the Sentor, she was hiding under a clock do to everyone most likely knowing who she was.

She then realized that if the clones were attacking the temple. Same thing was most likely happing to all over the galxy "oh no,Aayla" she wispered in saddest realizing her sister is most likely dead no this can't be true her sister had to survive Aayla had froghten in so many wars she had to had survived.

She quickly had to leave this place it wasn't safe but was anywhere's in the galaxy for her left.. She had to find a way out of hear. She then went to a club will she chould esaly found some one to take her out of here. She then sat down to a smuggler.

Tala "exacused me kind gentlemen" the blue Twi'lek asked

Smugglar "what"

Tala "i would like to leave this plant" she handed him 100 tokens.

Smuggler " fine we should go now before they started bloking plant.

It took a while but they had finally left the plant

Smuggler "so where are going to"

Tala "Felicity"

Smugglar " that is heavly blocked by the Galactic Republic"

Tala "oh come on"

Smuggler "sorry no"

Tala "you will take me to Felicita" as she used the jedi mind trick on him.

Smuggler "i will take you to felicita" as he continued to fly to felicita

After arriving to her destionation and she then sayed goodbye to the smuggler and paied him

Tala qucikly had to serch the plant for her sister. She would be able to sense her sister with their force bond that they learn to do from one and anther.

She quickly sense her meaning she wasn't dead, but it felt different as if she's giving into rage and hate, this can't be Aayla would never fall to the dark side, she contiuned to walked in the forest as she kept looking for Aayla until someone jumped at her and with a lightsabernone less until she realized who it was

Tala "Aayla"

Aayla "Tala your alive"

Tala "yes i was at the escaped throw the Secret Chambers, you"

Aayla "I used a force illusion on my Clone Troopers to make them think they had killed me"

Tala "good, we may be the last of the Jedi"

Aayla "saddly i belive it is true, but way? Way did are clones betray us?

Tala " Do you belive Master Vos is dead"

Aayla "looked at her sister in saddest mentioning her masters name knowing how recent events hadn't been good for him. Thinking that her fromer master dead is offer to think but it chould be a good chance that he is.

Aayla then replied "hopely not"

Tala "what will we do?"

Aayla "We will need to hide here and lay low, so no one will found us"

Tala agreed knowing now that the Jedi were wanted fugitives and were the hunted now.

4 mouths had past as Aayla and Tala were hiding on Felicitay, no sign of the Galactic Empire, as they had read the news had the mouths past and found out about the Jedi beytral and the chancler becoming Emperor. Both were sad and horrifyed by the Jedi's clam beytral

Tala had been senseing something all night, but she chould not tell what it was, Aayla and Tala after eating lunch then took a walk until pale-whitr man came he was clearly a Pau'an man

The Pau'an then smiled "hello"

Tala "who are you"

Pau'an "I am the Grand Inquisitor and i am here to recruit you"

Aayla "way would we join you"

The Grand Inquisitor " because if you don't you will die as my master has sent me to recruit because he feels your skills and brush with the dark side would be put to use to enlimated the remaing Jedi"

The two sisters knew this man was with the empire do to his unifrom and knew that he would attack if they did not agree to join, they knew Jedi were wanted and were traitors. Realizing that that surriving and making peace would be a good chioce as times were changing and realized it was for the best to change with it as the Jedi were showen to have failed. Aayla and Tala gave a look at each other

Tala " we will join you and the Inquisitors"

The Grand Inquisitor gave a smile "good"


	4. chapter 4: Inquisitors

Tala and Aayla were going to Coursant and will they will be train to be Inquisitors at what use to be the Jedi Temple they were broght in a room. They were in their new Imperial Inquisitor unifroim. There were others too in the room.

Aayla "Are you Inquisitors too" as she asked she notice the different aliens such as a real tall grey musclar alien. A Mirialan, Terrelian jango jumper with a helmate on, anther musclar alien she did not know what species he is and a female Dowutin and a figure wearing a hood and choyldn't make out the face.

The Terrelian jango jumper "yes and you are Jedi Master Aayla Secura and Jedi padawan Tala Secura"

The Grand Inquisitor then enter the room

The Grand Inquisitor " Miss Aayla Secura, Lord Vader will want to meet you"

Aayla "yes i understand"

The Grand Inquisitor "and Tala you will be here and for now on will be known as Second sister for now on, froget your old name"

Tala "yes i understand" Tala knew that now she was the Second sister and that Tala Secura is dead, died with the Jedi Order. Interesting thing thow was that she isn't the only second sister apprently there are two others. Unlike the other inquisitors there are a first brother and a first Sister and three Second Sisters will there's only one, third, fourth , fifth, sixth,seventh,eighth, ninth. She then said goodbye to Aayla hoping to see her sometime around in the future.

After Aayla and The Grand Inquisitor, Tala turn around and looked at the other inquisitors trying to understand who was who. The Grand Inquisitor then came back in the room and went over names

The Grand Inquisitor "now lets go over who's here, First Sister, Second Sister, Fifth Brother, Sixth Brother, Seventh Sister, Eighth Brother and Ninth Sister" as he said the names he point at each of them.

Second sister was interested now that she knows who these inquisitors were and there names.

The Grand Inquisitor "as you all know we all have ties with the Jedi Order until their beytral to the the galaxy hence are job to hunt them down, but we will need some practice before we go out and get raid of those who define the Empire"

As practice droids keep out Second Sister knew this would be easy, as she had froght in so many battles she knew she was prepare and ready to fight.

Second sister quickly did a big jump to get two out of the way and blocked the blasts with her new lightsaber,as the Seventh sister then tried to block one but then was push out of the way by Fifth Brother who tried to use his streath and lightsaber at the same time. Sixth Brother was able to get two down and eighth Brother and Ninth sister were struggling to hit anything. Meanwhile First Sister then bounce and flew back and fourth and as she keep hitting all the droids. Second Sister was surprised as out of the all the Inquisitors in the room the First Sister was the one to match her in fighting style. As First Sister was fighting her hood came off revealing a woman who had blue lines on her face as it was part of her body and was wearing a cape. She was a very good fighter.

once the practice was over, Second Sister went over to talk to First Sister

Second Sister "Hello i just wanted to say that you are a great fighter"

First Sister "thank you"

Second Sister "what was your name before" even throw there old names were dead to them, she really wanted to know the First Sister's name as she was the most interesting Inquisitor in fighting style as the other Inquisitors were not nearly talanted as her and First Sister hence way she wanted to know her old name as she did not care about the other Inquisitors former names

First Sister "My old name was Naare"

Second Sister " mine was Tala Secura

First Sister "I know you, you and your sister froght in many battles during the Clone Wars"

Second Sister "what rank did you hold in the Jedi Order?"

First Sister " I was a Jedi Knight"

Second Sister "really, also did you hear that there are Inquisitors who don't go by numbers?"

First " Yes they can be a mixture of both former Jedi and random force sensitives, but none less we are all Inquisitors"

Second Sister was interesting on how there are Inquisitors who gave up there old names like her and Naare and go by brother and sister and Inquisitors who can keep there names. Second Sister really did enjoy talking to First Sister as she seemed experince.

First Sister and Second sister then left to the training room

First Sister " So as you know all we Inquisitors were once Jedi"

Second Sister "Yes, I was aware"

First Sister " Yes i froght in several battles"

Second Sister "I am not surprised, you are clearly very skilled"

First Sister and Second Sister then left the training room and walked the halls. Where they talk some more.

Meanwhile on Coursount

Vel "you will never break me"

Grand Inquisitor "oh, But that's the fun part, the part where i break you and you every die or join me"

Vel "Way would i join you"

Grand Inquisitor "because the Jedi Order is gone, do you want to be the one who is hunted or the one who lives and realizes the Jedi have been destroy"

Vel knew he chouldn't lie as he had felt for some time now that Jedi had fallen, as He and the now Grand Inquisitor were once Jedi Temple Guards, who swored to protected the Temple, but now that had fallen and only few Jedi had remain. He felt betrayed by the Jedi for failing to realized that they had indeed lost there ways.

Vel "I will join you fellow brother and clanse the Jedi from the galaxy"

The Grand Inquisitor"I knew you would come around"

Meanwhile Second Sister walks and bumps into Aayla

Second Sister "Sister where have you been?"

Aayla "I had been sent to Lord Vader who wanted to meet me, do to plunging my loyatil to him and The Emperor"

Second Sister "Really, way"

Aayla "because have being a Jedi general and a Jedi war hero during the Clone Wars"

Second Sister realized that Aayla would be a good Inquisitor do to her battle skills and power in the force would be good hunted Jedi who had failed them both. Second Sister knew it was there job to hunt down and destroy the Jedi and those who spoke out aganist the Empire and would ruin the peace they had made. Second Sister would make sure that Jedi would fall to her blade. She was happy that along side her would be her sister and former master, who would help her with her task. Second Sister knew this and soon left say fell ware to her sister for the night. She did wonder throw who Lord Vader actally was , she knew he was a Sith and their master, but that was about it. But nonless he was her Master and would follow his orders without question.

As Second Sister was about to go into her new room, She bumped into anther Inquisitor a female Chiss, which surprised her as a Chiss uselly stay on their home plant, only a few have every left to explore the galaxy.

Second Sister "hello"

Chiss Inquisitor "oh sorry indeed"

Second Sister "may i asked who are you"

Chiss Inquisitor "Second Sister"

Second Sister "You must be other one of the 4 Inquisitors who share the tital of Second Sister"

Chiss Second Sister " yes and who are you?"

Second Sister "I am one of the Second Sisters as well"

Chiss Second Sister "Interesting, i well hopley we will work together in the future"

as thre Chiss Second Sister left

Second Sister still didn't understand way there were 2 firsts Brothers and 3 first Sisters and four Second Sisters. But then for some reason theres only one Fifth Brother and one Sixth Brother. She really didn't care at this point,All she wanted was to have a good night sleep.

Meanwhile

As the Chiss Second Sister walked into her bed room, She had a vision but not have the future, but the past.

A male Chiss and Female Chiss were hiding in a dark room, hoping not be it had only been a three days since Order 66 happen and the fall of the Jedi Order.

"Master want are we going to do" the female Chiss padawan asked as she was in fear.

"Never give into fear my young padwan it leads to the dark side" The Jedi Chiss said to his young student"

then all have a sudden a Pau'un with a red lightsaber came and attacked the Jedi Master

" I am the Grand Inquisitor and i am hear to every recruit you or kill you, what will it be"

"We will never join you" The Jedi Master said as he block the Grand Inquisitor's lightsaber with his blue lightsaber

the battle went on for 10 minutes until a similar blue lightsaber strike the Chiss Jedi throw the back of his chest

"Way" The Chiss Jedi said as he fell to the ground dead.

The female chiss " then looked at the Grand Inquisitor

" I would like to join you and the winning side" The Chiss padwan said as The Grand Inquisitor smiled.

The Chiss Second Sister then came back to reality, as she fell into tears "Sorry master, it was the only way" as she soon went to bed after seeing what she wish was only a dream


	5. Chapter 5 More Inquisitors arrive

Second Sister had entered the room where Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister were waited for her as she had called them there

Second Sister 'So the Jedi were more trouble then i had belived, yet the two male are completely useless, but not the female as she was the a challange, which i haven't had in a while"

Fifth Brother "So what are you replaying"

Second Sister "I feel we need more back up, to drug them out, to the point where they will have no where's safe to go and until one have us eventral as them corner"

Seventh Sister "So how are we going to get some other Inquisitors to come"

Second Sister "Esay i will contracted Lord Vader"

Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister looked at each other in confusement.

Meanwhile

Ashoka was thinking about Tala Secura who she chould't belive was a Inquisitor a servent to the Sith. Ashoka remmber one time when Anakin and her team up with Tala and Aayla during fhe clone wars and how they were respected in the Jedi Order. Ashoka theb wonder what other Jedi join the Empire.

Ezra and Kanan came in to talk with Ashoka about the battle they had recently had.

Kanan "We came to talk on about the 3rd Inquisitor

Ezra " I never seen you fight a Inquisitor and had that face before"

Ashoka "The new Inquisitor is clearly more skilled then the other two, mostly do to being known as a Jedi war hero known as Tala Secura"

Kanan was indeed surpraised by hearing this as he had throght she had died during Order 66

Kanan " this makes me worry about the Inquisitors getting harder to fight"

Cut to Second Sister contacting Darth Vader and a female humanoid Inquisitor

Second Sister "Sorry for calling you Lord Vader and High Inquisitor Tiplee"

Darth Vader "What seems to be the probelm"

Second Sister "I belive if we bring in more Inquisitors for this mission, the Three Jedi will be stressed out and eventral breack, then leaves the perfect time to kill them and i also belived that there may be other Jedi with in the Rebellion we can hunt down"

High Inquisitor Tiplee " So you are asking for more Inquisitors and if what you are speaking of more Jedi, sounds promasing, what do you think my Lord"

Darth Vader "Very well, we will meet you and the other two Inquisitors on Lothal"

The meeting then ends cut to Darth Vader and High Inquisitor Tiplee

"Do you belive that this plan will work my Lord?" High Inquisitor Tiplee asked

Darth Vader then spoke " I belive that if what she says is true, we chould end more Jedi then we had orginally plan"

The fromer Jedi Master now High Inquisitor agreed to her Lord's words.

Darth Vader "contacted more Inquisitors"

High Inquisitor Tiplee "it will be down my lord"

High Inquisitor Tiplee then contacted fellow High Inquisitor Barriss Offee and Jerec.

Meanwhile at a Unknown location

Do you sense that the Male Inquisitor said

"No, all i can sense is my rough hurting after sitting in this pestion this whole time" said the Third Sister.

The Male Inquisitor then looked at the female inquisitor

Until all of a sudden 3 holograms appeared to them it was High Inquisitor Tiplee, Barriss and Jerec.

Tiplee then look at the two Inquisitors in the holograms froms.

Female Inquisitor "What is it, High Inquisitor Tiplee"

The High Inquisitor then spoke "The Inquisitors Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister and Second Sister have requested their mission with the Jedi Knight known as kanan Jarres and his padawan also the fromer apprantice to Anakin Skywalker, Ashoka Tano."

The two Inquisitors then spoke" it will be done"

Lothal

Soon the five Inquisitors and Lord Vader soon arrived on Lothal, where they then went to speak to the three Inquisitors.

Fifth Brother "My lord" as Darth Vader enter the room

Seventh Sister "High Inquisitor Tiplee, Jerec and Offee are you here to help us"

Inquisitor Barriss "Yes, we have heard that you have had some trouble with the three Jedi" as Second Sister then appear next to Inquisitor Barriss

Second Sister "indeed, I must stay i am happy for you three to have come, but i thoght there was post to be five Inquisitors were coming, where are the other two"

Inquisitor Barriss "They are here, they are scaning the premeter"

Second Sister "I see"

Inquisitor Jerec "can i ask, how you two have drugged 6 Inquisitors here to deal with three Jedi"

Second Sister then spoke "I belived that the rebels have more Jedi then just those three"

Grand Moff Tarkin the spoke "oh yes rumors that have more Jedi are helping the rebellion"

Seventh Sister "i belive this chould also help, by leading the destraction of the rebellion as well"

High Inquisitor Tiplee " I belive that if we captured one of these Jedi in a more smarter way, we can then used them to lore other Jedi as well"

Second Sister smiled under her mask, the fact that she's been hunting those qho betrayed the galaxy for 16 years now, yet she still had it in her to kil Jedi.

Grand Moff Tarkin "Very well" as he did not want to argue with a bunch of Dark Jedi.

Darth Vader " then this should work well then" Vader then left, along with Barriss

They then went into anther room, Bariss made so it was close and sound proof

Darth Vade "do you belive Ashoka Tano will lead to more Jedi"

Barriss "Perhaps my lord, if she is indeed aware other connections to other surviving Jedi, this chould be a good opptuiny"

Darth Vader "and do you think she turn to the Dark side, my lady"

Barriss "quite possibley, if we chould turn her, that chould give us anther agent"

Darth Vader and Barriss then came back in the room.

Tiplee "So it is settle, you 4 will join Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister and Second Sister on their hunt for the Jedi"

As Everyone soon left the room, ready to hunt the Jedi.


	6. Chapter 6 Escape Lothal a second time

The Female Inquisitor is waiting, for any sign of Rebel active. She was waiting with her cycle lightsaber on her side and as she waited. She looked at her cyborg arm, remmbering how she got it and remmbering the evil Jedi ways. Even throw not all Inquisitors had the spaining lightsaber. She was one that did. The Inquisitor then was getting in paticed

Female Inquisitor "where are they"

Cut to flashback 17BBY

The Female Inquisitor, Second Sister, Aayla Secura and Enghth Brother were traveling to Kashyyk, after hearing about a Jedi being hidden by the Wookies. Once they arrived their desanation. They were attack by Wookies, but along with their stromtroopers froght them back in response. Second Sister chould sense the Jedi. The Jedi was hiding up on the wookie house on the tree that was left to her. She quickly went snack away from the battle and quickly climb up the tree. Well she broke into the house. There was the female Jedi hiding her ideinity and was with a wookie with a blaster.

Second Sister " Will this shall be fun" As she blocked the Wokkie blasts and eventral deflected the blots on to the wookie killing him.

The Female Jedi " you will pay for that"

Second Sister smiled under her helmate as she striked at the female Jedi. The two blocked each others strikes as if they were familer with each other lightsaber froms.

Second Sister "you are very skilled Maddie"

Maddie "As are you Tala"

Second Sister "That name has no meaning to me, now where is the child"

Maddie "You will not land a hand on him"

Second Sister "So going to have to do this the hard way"

Second Sister and Maddie then striked and blocked each other sabers

Second Sister "How weak, you are"

Maddie decided to use the force to push a table at her, Second Sister lightsaber then started to spin and slashed the table in half.

Second Sister "Is that the best you can do"

Maddie then started to striked at the Inquisitor again, Second Sister only blocked her and was able to distracted her long enogh before Aayla came up behide her and stabed her in the back. Maddie fell to the ground, dead. The two Sisters heard a baby cry and both ran up the stairs to found the human baby and soon took it.

They then exited the home seeing things being wrapped up outside. The Female Inquisitor then stabed a human male in the chest, who Second Sister assumed was Maddie's husband. The Inquisitors mission was surccessful.

Flashback over present

The Female Inquisitor wonder if the Rebel cell would even come back to this plant of Lothal. Then she saw them a young Jedi and a Mandalore. The young Jedi was holding a odd form of a Lightsaber. She didn't care and used her spaning Lightsaber, to get down there.

Female Inquisitor "Hello, there"

Ezra "Anther Inquisitor?"

Female Inquisitor "Or look a Young fooless Jedi"

They then slashed their ightsaber togeather. The Female was little more stronger not only do to age, but with her cyborg arm.

Ezra "what happen to your arm"

Female Inquisitor " I lost my real arm years ago"

Ezra came blocking her attacks.

Female Inquisitor "impressive"

Sabrine then then fired at her, but the Female Inquisitor was able to blocked them when she turn her spaining lightsaber on.

Cut to a room, Darth Vader, Barriss, Second Sister,Jerec,Tiplee and Tarkin watched the fight on a screen.

Inquisitor Tiplee "Intresting, it seems they have fallen for our trap.

Inquisitor Barriss " Appearly with all the Rebels Cleverness, they are indeed, falling fpr her trap. Now whats left is them revealing more Jedi"

They then watched as the Rebels escaped, leaving the plant once again. But this was only the begining. As the Inquisitors have plan to follow the Jedi where every they go.

The female Inquisitor, then called for back up, As the male Inquisitor arrived. They then chased the the two rebels

Female Inquisitor "I want Stromtroopers cover all over this plant".

Ezra realized that more Inquisitors were coming after them. That they would have to leave the plant again. Ezra and Sabrine then hide in a treet corner. The female Inquisitor and Male Inquisitor were on the going around serching on the streets .

Meanwhile the male Inquisitor and female Inquisitor were serching. The Female Inquisitor then found them and Ezra turn on his lightsaber and as the two froght. The ghost then arrived as ship open up and Ezra and Sabrine then jumped onto the ship, where Kanan was standing. The ship then closed up and escaped. The Two Inquisitors watch in angery as the Jedi mange to escape.

Meanwhile in space, on a Star Destroyer

A Inquisitor known as Bellona watch as the Ghost fleed from the plant. Bellona felt something odd as if she knew one of the passangers on the ship.


	7. Arthur's note

Hello, again. I want to say sorry for not posting for being gone for a few months. I was having writers block and was bissy.

I am making some changes for the story

Barriss will not be in the story and will be replace by Antinnis Tremayne. The reason way is because she may be Second Sister in the new star wars video game Jedi: Fallen Order. As you know i want this to fit in canon. Also i feel Antinnis is a perfect replacement , also helps with combing Legends and Canon. So bascially just pretend Barriss was never mention and Tremayne was instead.

The female and male Inquisitiors identities will be revealed soon.

Any how, i plan to continue the story some point this week.


End file.
